


(might go blind with) jealousy

by robs



Series: what she aims for she doesn't ever miss [fem!alec] [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Female Alec Lightwood, Jealousy, One-Sided Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25209622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs
Summary: Jace non si è mai considerato una persona gelosa, o almeno non al punto di detestare qualcun altro tanto quanto detesta Jonathan, ma ci sono poche altre spiegazioni per la insostenibile irritazione che prova ogni volta che il ragazzo stringe un braccio intorno alla vita di Alec o le prende una mano.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Alec Lightwood/Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern | Sebastian Verlac
Series: what she aims for she doesn't ever miss [fem!alec] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826395
Kudos: 7





	(might go blind with) jealousy

Jace non si è mai considerato una persona gelosa, o almeno non al punto di detestare qualcun altro tanto quanto detesta Jonathan, ma ci sono poche altre spiegazioni per la insostenibile irritazione che prova ogni volta che il ragazzo stringe un braccio intorno alla vita di Alec mentre discutono di qualcosa o le prende una mano mentre camminano insieme verso una destinazione o un'altra - è una strana sensazione, inedita e fastidiosa, e non è mai sicuro di come comportarsi ogni volta che si presenta, sempre puntuale, quando osserva la coppia mettere da parte un po' della professionalità di cui i due si fanno scudo quando sono in pubblico in favore di qualcosa di più intimo e affettuoso davanti ai suoi occhi. Ne è quasi onorato, da una parte, perché è l'ennesima prova della fiducia che la sua parabatai ha in lui - ma allo stesso tempo è qualcosa che odia profondamente perché, per quanto possa mostrarsi come una persona che si lascia scorrere tutto addosso, non apprezza particolarmente i cambiamenti quando è probabile che sia lui a perderci qualcosa.

I capelli di Alec sono cresciuti, negli ultimi mesi, ed è un cambiamento che nessuno si aspettava - la ragazza ha sempre preferito tenerli corti, come sempre più interessata al lato pratico delle cose più che a quello estetico, e Jace è sicuro di non essere l’unico a sospettare che in qualche modo ci sia lo zampino di Jonathan. Pensare che la sua parabatai stia cambiando per compiacere il nuovo arrivato gli lascia l’amaro in bocca, per più di una ragione che non ha interesse ad analizzare, e ha avuto più di una volta l’impulso di prendere l’altro ragazzo da parte per fargli un “discorsetto” - immaginare l’espressione furiosa e mortificata che Alec probabilmente gli avrebbe rivolto se ne fosse venuta a conoscenza è stato il motivo principale per cui non l’ha fatto, ma non l'unico, perché sa di essere veramente troppo di parte per poter guardare con occhio obiettivo la situazione: il fatto che Jonathan non gli piaccia colora ogni singola interazione che vede tra Alec e il ragazzo, e Jace è abbastanza onesto con sé stesso da ammettere di essere decisamente inadatto a puntare il dito in situazioni simili. 

"Volevo chiedertelo da qualche settimana, ma considerando quanto sei stata impegnata non mi sembrava mai il momento giusto per farlo," sente dire da Jonathan dietro alla porta chiusa dell'ufficio di Alec, prima di annunciare il suo arrivo con i documenti che la sua parabatai gli ha chiesto di portarle - c'è una nota divertita nella voce dell'altro ragazzo, e il verso frustrato che riceve in risposta lo fa ridacchiare. "Immagino che te ne fossi completamente dimenticata finché non è cominciata l'afa estiva, mh?" 

"Non riesco a capire come faccia Izzy a tenerli lunghi quando c'è questo caldo," borbotta la ragazza, e Jace riesce perfettamente a immaginare il broncio che le piega in modo involontario le labbra nel sentire il suo tono irritato. "Non posso neanche chiederle di tagliarmeli come fa di solito perché neanche lei ha un attimo libero, mi stanno facendo impazzire," continua, e la risata di Jonathan torna a risuonare oltre la porta. 

"Posso farlo io, se ti fidi abbastanza da lasciare che usi delle lame alle tue spalle," è la sua risposta, con lo stesso tono divertito di un attimo prima - e Jace digrigna i denti senza volerlo solo immaginando la scena, perché per quanto gli riguarda la risposta sarebbe un _no_ piuttosto secco, ma lo sbuffo di Alec che sente è un chiaro segno che la ragazza non la pensi allo stesso modo. 

"Mi fido abbastanza da farti dormire nel mio letto, Morgenstern, credo che tu sia abbastanza intelligente da sapere che se volessi farmi del male avresti meno problemi a farlo quando sono incosciente e disarmata," la sente ribattere, schietta come sempre, e per l'ennesima volta l'estrema irritazione che prova ogni volta che pensa alla relazione tra i due brucia nel petto di Jace per le sue parole - non tanto per le immagini che gli mettono in testa, anche se spiacevoli, ma piuttosto perché stupidamente non si aspettava che Alec ammettesse con tanto candore di fidarsi di Jonathan fino a quel punto. È l'ennesima prova della sua gelosia, ed è decisamente indesiderata - così decide di dimenticare tutto ciò che ha appena ascoltato e apre la porta dell'ufficio senza bussare, come sempre, i documenti richiesti in una mano. 

"Alec? Credo che sia tutto qui." 

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il "Make your Summer DE" del gruppo [We are out for prompt](https://www.facebook.com/groups/756312397778464/).  
> Titolo da "Jealousy" dei Monsta X.


End file.
